Pups Save Angel
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Angel decides to return to her old life after feeling that her role in the PAW Patrol is useless. Can Elias & the PAW Patrol bring her back & convince her that she isn't as worthless as she thinks?


**PUPS SAVE ANGEL**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was Tuesday morning. It was still dark out & everyone was asleep. Angel was rolling over every few seconds. Inside her mind all she could see was everyone talking about her. What they were saying was breaking her heart. People were talking about how she was the most useless member of the PAW Patrol & that nobody really needed her around. The voices continued to get louder & louder as if everyone was starting to yell. Eventually the voices became deafening. It was at this point Angel woke up. As she looked around breathing heavily she thought about her role on the team.

" _The PAW Patrol doesn't even need me. There haven't been any missions or rescues that specifically require my services & I doubt there ever will be. Maybe I should go back to my old life. At least that way I won't feel useless"_ thought Angel.

Angel took her collar off & wrote a note to Elias. After leaving it by the front door she left. She walked all the way to the woods where she used to live before meeting Elias. A few hours later Elias woke up. The morning went as usual until he noticed that Angel's pup house was empty. He started to call out for her.

"Angel" said Elias.

No response.

"Angel where are you?" asked Elias.

Still no reply.

"ANGEL WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Elias.

Once again there was no answer. As Elias turned to go back inside he found the note that Angel had left. He picked it up & read it.

 _Dear Elias_

 _I'm sorry for doing this but it's for the best. What use do I have as the military pup of the PAW Patrol when I'm not even needed anyways? I'm completely useless. Nobody needs me around. I've decided to go back to my old life. I think things are better that way. I love you Elias. Thanks for everything._

 _Love, Angel_

Elias broke down in tears. He couldn't believe that Angel had left. He got his phone & called the PAW Patrol. Ryder was getting ready for school when the call came in.

"Hello Ryder here" said Ryder.

"RYDER PLEASE HELP. ANGEL RAN AWAY. SHE SEEMS TO THINK THAT THE PAW PATROL DOESN'T NEED HER & THAT SHE'S BETTER OFF IN HER OLD LIFE. PLEASE FIND HER & BRING HER BACK" yelled Elias.

"Don't worry Elias we'll find her. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he summoned the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran for the elevator. Marshall tripped over & crashed into the pups as usual.

"Sorry guys. Looks like I'm tripping again" said Marshall.

The pups laughed as they got into their gear & awaited instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"Thanks for coming pups. Angel has run away because she thinks that we don't need her & that she would be better off in her old life. We have to find her & tell her how important she is to us" said Ryder.

The pups were shocked. They couldn't believe that Angel had run off. Each of them were sent out to different locations to find her. Chase was sent to town square, Marshall was sent to the residential area of town, Rocky was sent to Farmer Al & Yumi's farm, Rubble was sent to the outskirts of town, Skye was sent to search through the air & Zuma was sent to the bay. Ryder went to school while they searched. Elias was understandably upset & spent most of the day crying & thinking about Angel.

" _Why would she do this? Why would she think that she's worthless? It doesn't make sense. I wish she told me how she was feeling"_ thought Elias.

During all of his classes Elias had trouble concentrating due to Angel's disappearance, at recess he sat on the swings by himself & at lunch he ate his food in a very sloppy manner.

"I'm sure that Angel is fine. I know that the PAW Patrol will find her" said Ace.

"Definitely. I'm sure that sooner or later they'll find her somewhere" said Carlos.

"She couldn't have gotten far. I'm sure she's within a 10 mile radius of town" said Danny.

"I just want her back. She should've said something. I don't know how she could even think of herself as worthless" said Elias.

"I don't know why she would think that either. She never showed any signs of sadness at all. She must be good at hiding it" said Katie.

"I just hope she's alright. As long as nothing bad has happened to her I think everything will be just fine" said Kelly.

"We'll find her. The entire PAW Patrol is out looking for her now. We're going to do everything we can to bring her back" said Ryder.

Elias held Kelly in his arms & cried. Everyone patted Elias on the back & kept reassuring him that Angel would be found. After school finished Elias, Kelly & Ryder went to the Lookout. When the pups returned they inquired about Angel.

"Did you guys find her?" asked Elias.

"I didn't see her anywhere. I asked Mayor Goodway, Mr Porter & everyone else in town square but none of them have seen her" said Chase.

"I asked every resident I could if they had seen her but none of them have" said Marshall.

"Farmer Al & Farmer Yumi haven't seen her either. She wasn't anywhere near the farm" said Rocky.

"I checked the outskirts of town but I didn't find any sign of her there anywhere" said Rubble.

"I couldn't see her anywhere. I looked through the air but there was no sign of her" said Skye.

"I checked the bay & asked Nikita & the Turbots if they saw her. They haven't seen her either" said Zuma.

"What about Everest & Tracker? Have they seen her?" asked Elias.

"No they haven't. Everest & Jake searched through the mountains but they didn't find her & Tracker searched through the jungle but he didn't see her either. She's probably miles away living somewhere we don't know about" said Ryder.

Suddenly Elias remembered the woods where he found her. It was the only place left he could think of where she would be.

"Let's try the wooded area near the campsite. She knows that place better than any of us. That's where she probably is. Let's check there" said Elias.

Elias, Kelly, Ryder & the pups went out to the wooded area by the campsite & searched through there. Half an hour later Elias saw Angel sitting by the cliff that she almost died at. Elias called out to her.

"ANGEL THERE YOU ARE" yelled Elias.

Angel turned around & saw Elias. She started to back away.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to go back" said Angel.

"Don't be like this Angel. You're not worthless. Please stop thinking like that. Everyone has been worried sick about you" said Elias.

"It doesn't matter. I'm better off like this anyways. At least out here I don't have to worry about anyone else" said Angel.

"How can you turn your back on everyone? You're being selfish right now. You've done good things for everyone in Adventure Bay. Without you Jeremy would've destroyed the town. You also did your best defending everyone in school during Angela's rampage. Please just come home" said Elias.

"I can't. This is what I want. I'm sorry Elias" said Angel.

All of a sudden Angel slipped off the edge of the cliff. Elias ran over absolutely horrified.

"ANGEL NO" screamed Elias.

Luckily Angel had landed on a small ledge sticking out halfway down the cliff. Elias tried to climb down to her but he slipped & fell. He landed right next to Angel.

"ELIAS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" asked Angel.

"Yes. Don't worry about me. At least we're together now. That's all that matters now" said Elias.

Angel broke down in tears. She started to feel bad about running away & felt like the situation that she & Elias were in was her fault. Suddenly the ledge began to break away. Before Elias could fall any further Angel caught him by the sleeve of his shirt. At that moment the others arrived & saw what was going on.

"OH NO WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM" yelled Kelly.

"Chase use your winch to pull them up. Marshall get your medical gear. We need to make sure they're OK" said Ryder.

"You got it Ryder" said Chase.

"Let's save our friends" said Marshall.

Chase brought his winch over & sent it down to Angel & Elias. After strapping himself in Elias gave the signal to be pulled up. Just as Angel & Elias neared the top of the cliff the tether broke. Elias threw Angel to safety.

"NO ELIAS" Yelled Angel.

Elias was holding onto the edge of the cliff for dear life. Before he lost his grip Angel pulled him up to safety.

"Are you alright?" asked Angel.

"Yes I am. You saved my life Angel. Thank you" said Elias.

Angel burst into tears & jumped into Elias' arms. Both of them started to cry.

"I'M SORRY FOR RUNNING AWAY. I'M SUCH A FOOL. I PUT YOU IN DANGER ALL FOR NOTHING. I DON'T DESERVE TO BE PART OF THE PAW PATROL" yelled Angel.

"It's OK Angel. Don't blame yourself for this. I know that you felt bad but we should've noticed that you were feeling like this. You're still important to the PAW Patrol regardless of how many missions you go on. We all love you Angel & that will never change" said Elias.

Marshall came over & checked on them. Other than a few bruises neither of them were seriously hurt. Everyone returned to the Lookout & spent the rest of the afternoon there.

"Thanks for saving us guys. I don't know what I'd do without you" said Angel.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. Just remember Angel you'll always be important to us. If you feel like this again just tell us & we'll help you out. You don't have to go through this alone" said Ryder.

"I will. I'll never forget that. I'm just glad that I don't feel worthless anymore" said Angel.

A short time later everyone went home. Ella & Ethan were pleased to see Angel back.

"It's good to have you back Angel. Things wouldn't be the same without you" said Ella.

"Thanks. I don't know what I was thinking abandoning everyone. My true home is here with you guys" said Angel.

"That's good to hear. All of us will always love you no matter what happens" said Ethan.

"That's right. We're always here for you Angel. You'll always have someone to turn to whenever you need help" said Elias.

After eating dinner & having a shower Elias got ready for bed. Angel decided to sleep with him that night. She laid herself down right by the top end of the bed. Elias held her in his left arm as he got in bed.

"Good night Elias. I love you" said Angel.

"I love you too Angel. Sleep well" said Elias.

Angel & Elias both fell asleep felling happy that they would always have each other to turn to & that their bond would never be broken.

 **THE END**


End file.
